At present, voltage reference generation circuits are widely applied in analog circuit systems. In consideration of requirements for high precision and lower power consumption of the voltage reference generation circuits, a microfarad-level large capacitor is usually externally connected to an output end of the circuit in order to meet such requirements. However, starting time of the entire circuit is delayed by the large capacitor externally connected to the output end of the circuit, which is not beneficial to large-scale product testing.